Kurt and Wally Singing in a Tree
by Blackpantherwolf
Summary: A prompt from the YJAM! Basically anything with Kurt/Wally singing with or to each other. Warning: Slash and slight language


"No, no, no Wally! Not like that!"

"Then what?" The redhead threw his arms up in exasperation. Falling backwards onto his back, Wally took in the scene presented to him currently in the park. The short brunette next to him, took Wally's jacket, laid it down gingerly on the grass and leaned back joining Wally against the tree. The brunette turned to his side and peered at Wally with his blue eyes peaking from dark eyelashes.

Wally stared back at him and smiled softly. They boy next to him quickly smiled back tiredly and said, "You need to feel it Wally, singing in no good if you can't exactly feel the emotion to bring it out."

"But Kurt!", Wally whined quickly, "We've been trying for days and I can't get it down! Maybe I just can't sing, have you figured that?"

Fixing his bangs carefully, Kurt gently slapped Wally across his head and stared him down. "Do you really think I'd waste my time with someone who's company I can for some reason stand?"

"You talk to Rachel don't you? Wait I could of asked Rachel instead!" Wally tossed out.

"That's a different situation, I HAVE to show her who really is the HBIC when in comes to singing soprano. And you're benefiting from my quite extensive vocal range as well, so really you have no better choice." Kurt corrected.

Wally quickly covered his eyes with his arm and thought about all they've went over the past few days. Who was he kidding, he can't sing in front of my teammates, especially Artemis, they'll all laugh and him and make him feel shitty for even trying to complete this dare. Grumbling slightly, Wally thought of Barry who encouraged him to do this singing dare with his team.

'Boosts camaraderie' Uncle B said. 'You'll find common interests I promise!' Complete with the cheeky smile.

Wally took a deep breath and sat up humming softly. As he started getting more into his thoughts the humming has gotten progressively louder until his singing tutor noticed the tune and looked at his curiously.

Kurt continued observing him, noticing how his friends' eyes started lighting up as the humming grew louder. Kurt's blue orbs continued to gaze at Wally until he was struck with a idea.

"Wally!" He shouted as he stood up. "Get up I have it! What was the song you were humming?"

Confused, the red-head slowly stood up and eyed his friend warily and answered, "I don't know?"

Eyes widening in recognition, Kurt grabbed Wally by the hands and started off slowly and carefully,_ "And I'd give up forever to touch you, 'cause I know that you'd feel me somehow, you're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be and I don't want to go home right now..."_

Wally stared at Kurt, mesmerized by his hypnotizing voice gazing at his expression as he sang. Wally felt a tug in his chest, and paniked for a a milisecond. After what felt like hours to him Wally gripped the hands holding his- _they're really soft _he noted- and continued after Kurt trailed off slightly, _" And all I can taste is this moment, and all I can breathe is your life, 'cause sooner or later it's over, I just don't want to miss you tonight..."_

Wally's voice went slightly raspy and opened his eyes to let expressive green met glittering blues as he powered on to the chorus, _"And I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I think they that they'd understand, when everythings made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am"_

Gaping in pure astonishment, Kurt watched and listened as Wally sang through the entire song, the redhead's expression lightening and darkening at the right moments.

_Wally's vocal range is extensive as well._ Kurt noted. Wally ended the song by holding the note for 4 more beats, before trailing to an end. Gazing at Kurt nervously, Wally shifted from foot to foot, being careful with his speed and questioned, "Well? how did I do?"

Kurt stared at him until Wally's nerves grew worse and promptly hugged his tightly whispering '_I knew you could do it' _ into his ear. Wally grew red, but was grinning madly at Kurt. Wally looked at Kurt for a short moment, before kissing him softly on the crown of his head. Surprised, Kurt froze for a second, before looking up at Wally, blue eyes reflecting his confusion. Wally smiled softly at his and pecked him on his lips before drawing back. Kurt raised his hand slowly to his lips in wonder before smirking at Wally.

"Told you it wasn't a waste of time. Now don't you have to get going?"

Wally glanced at his watch and gasped in surprise and looked at Kurt wondering how he knew.

Grinning at Wally, Kurt leaned up to whisper into Wally's ears, " I suggest you hurry mini-flasher."

Falling back quickly, Wally sputtered for a reply, "bu-buh-HOW-WHA-WHY-SERIOUSLY?"

Snorting at Wally's antics Kurt just glared at him and said, "Helllllooo gay remember? I know your ass anywhere. There's no fooling Kurt Hummel Wally."

Rolling his eyes at Kurt's reply, Wally's mind caught up to what Kurt said and his eyes widened comically. "But wait mini-flasher? But only...does that mean you're...?"

Kurt's smirk widened as he took in Wally's flabbergasted face. Wally looked at Kurt and sighed in relief. "Alright Kurt, we'll talk more about this later! I promise!" Pecking Kurt lightly on the cheek, Wally ran off, watching his speed while still in the park.

Watching Wally run off, Kurt gazed at his ass as he ran into the distance before heading home.

* * *

><p>Hope whoever reads this will enjoy it!<p>

And the song was "Iris'' by the Goo-Goo Dolls.


End file.
